la historia de blu
by betochiva
Summary: "la historia de un guacamayo que pierde a sus padres siendo aun muy pequeño llevado a otra parte del mundo donde conoce a una humana también pequeña pero al paso del tiempo regresa a su antiguo hogar donde conocerá a una chica de su especie nuevos amigos y enemigos tendrá nuestro héroe" es parte de la película rió y ando trabajando en lo que puedo ya que es mi primer fic
1. El nacimiento de SPIX

**Bueno aquí esta mi primer capitulo de esta primera historia espero que les gusten.**

**El nacimiento de spix**

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de rio de janeiro el sol para iluminar esta mágica ciudad y todos para un nuevo día pero también en la selva del amazonas cada día se celebra el día con grandes canciones como siempre la que todas las aves como guacamayos loros pájaros tucanes entre otros les gusta siempre a sido "real in rio".

Pero en este día decidieron dejarlo para mañana porque hoy iba a ser un día aun mas especial porque en algún hueco de un árbol una pareja de guacamayos azules que aun continuaban dormidos esperaban el momento para que su nuevo hijo naciera del huevo.

De repente el macho comenzó a despertarse por el rayo del sol y cuando se levanto noto que su hembra continuaba dormida y tenia el huevo envuelto en sus alas sin duda alguna era ella el que esperaba que su hijo ya naciera pronto ya que estuvo 4 semanas encubado en su nido

"vaya se ve muy linda cuando duerme y mas con nuestro hijo en sus alas mejor voy rápido a buscar el desayuno antes de que despierte"- dijo el macho

Entonces se fue volando en busca de desayuno empezó a buscar primero mangos y tomo 2, uno para el y otro para cuando ya nazca su hijo, luego fue a buscar uvas y hay encontró un árbol con muchas uvas y tomo una cantidad ya que a la que mas le gusta es a la hembra

Entonces cuando regreso al nido encontró a su hembra que ya estaba despierta para que ambos desayunaran

"Buenos días Diego"- digo la hembra abrazándolo y dándole un beso de buenos días

"buenos días Angie"- digo diego correspondiéndole el beso-"como dormiste"

"muy bien y ya lista para que desayunemos juntos"-digo Angie

"Pues aquí te traje ya la comida y como siempre tu fruta favorita"- digo diego y de hay le mostro las uvas mas 2 mangos que trajo

"gracias diego" digo Angie y con eso comenzaron a comer las frutas que trajo.

Cuando ya terminaron ellos no dejaron de quitar de vista el huevo que Angie tenia envuelta en sus manos, diego lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo volvió a costar en una cama hecha de hojas en eso diego dice:

"Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por lo mientras, tenemos tiempo para nosotros antes de que nuestro hijo ya nazca"- digo el ofreciéndole su ala

"claro me encantaría" – digo Angie aceptándole el ala y comenzaron a volar para ver la ciudad de rio de janeiro sus lugares favoritos cuando terminaron se posaron en el cristo de corcovado viendo lo hermoso que es la ciudad de rio

Pasaron 4 horas y la pareja prefirieron ya regresar a su nido

"quieres regresar ya es un poco tarde"- digo diego

"si amor regresemos a ver a nuestro futuro hijo"- digo Angie y con eso regresaron del cristo a la selva cuando volvieron Angie se sentía un poco cansada así le digo a diego que quiere dormir un rato mientras ando cuidando nuestro huevo alo que diego le digo que esta bien yo voy a salir un rato mas y con eso Angie se quedo dormida abrazando una ves mas el huevo antes de que nazca

Mientras diego salió volando del nido para volver a aterrizar al cristo comenzó a pensar e imaginarse como seria su hijo o hija cuando nazca él no sabe su sexo pero cuando nazca lo sabrá

**Pensamiento de Diego**

"_si fuera hija de seguro seria tendría los ojos de color azul celeste como Angie los tiene"- _luego volvió a decir

-"_pero si fuera hijo podría ser igual a mi de fuerte, lindo y aahhhh no puedo esperar mas ya quiero que nazca mi bebe_"

**Fin pensamiento de Diego**

Entonces sintió un ruido que provenía de su estomago, le estaba rugiendo, eso significa que tiene hambre

"off off y recontra off pero que hambre tengo será mejor buscar el almuerzo rápido antes de que Angie me mate"-digo y con eso se fue de vuelta a la selva en busca del alimento y encontró un árbol lleno de bananas con nueces agarro 2 plátanos y 5 nueces para comer

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar alguien empezó a gritar eso hizo que diego se asustara y entonces reconoció la voz

"ese grito no fue de…..Angie"- se pregunto diego un poco alarmado

Entonces dejo la comida y fue al infinito y mas allá hacia el nido pensaba quizá en lo peor si su pareja le habían hecho daño, y cuando llego escucho otra vez el grito pero este no era de preocupación el grito era de felicidad entonces cuando Angie vio a diego entrando un poco alarmado y le digo

"Angie amor que sucede estas bien?"- digo diego algo alarmado

"si estoy bien pero porque te pones así"-digo Angie con una gran sonrisa

"esque escuche unos gritos que provenían de ti y me asuste mucho y deje nuestra comida para ir por ti lo mas rápido que pude"- digo el

"segura que estas bien?"- volvió a preguntar diego

Angie simplemente se acercó y le dio un beso, diego se impresiono por el acto de su pareja pero le regreso el beso entonces cuando terminaron angie le susurro algo al oído de diego

"mira a nuestro hijo"- susurro ella y cuando diego volteo a ver el huevo lo dejo con el pico abierto por lo que estaba viendo

El huevo comenzaba a moverse poco a poco lo que significaba que estaba apunto de nacer, tanto angie como diego no dejaban de quitar la vista en el huevo.

"vamos hijo tu puedes rebélame tu rostro de bebe hermoso"- digo diego y cuando parecía que todo iba bien empezaron a escuchar crac crac y crac lo que significaba que el cascaron se estaba abriendo y dentro de su interior se empezara a revelar un pico griseo ya después todo el huevo se rompió y de hay se rebelo a un polluelo de guacamayo azul spix

Angie fue la que cargo a su hijo recién nacido mientras el pequeño comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos y cuando los tuvo abiertos vio a sus padres frente a frente

"Angie…. Ya somos padres"- digo diego con algunas lagrimas mientras tomaba con cuidado a su nuevo hijo

"si amor somos padres de un hermoso hijo nuestro"- digo angie mientras le daba un beso de felicidad ya que sus futuros paternidades habían llegado

Y cuando diego le entrego a su pequeño en las alas de angie corrió fuera de su árbol y empezó a gritar a toda la selva

"ESCUCHASTE BIEN MADRE NATURALEZA YA SOY PADRE DE MI GRAN HIJO" grito a toda la selva lo que hizo que tanto tucanes pájaros y algunas guacamayas mas corrieron volando hacia el hueco de la nueva familia

"en donde esta quiero verlo primero"- grito un tucán

"no no yo lo quiero ver"- grito un guacamayo verde con cresta roja

"es igual a mi"- pregunto un loro amarillo

"aver amigos tranquilos tranquilos cálmense todos lo pueden ver pero uno a la ves y obviamente no es igual a ustedes es completamente azul

"es niño o niña"- pregunto una polluela de tucán

Diego miro a su pequeño y noto que sus plumas eran azul oscuras igual a el aunque sus ojos eran marrones y su pico era medio gris/negro definitivamente era niño

"es niño" respondió diego

"Al menos podemos verlo"- volvió a preguntar la polluela

"Por su puesto que si"- digo angie saliendo del nido y tenia envuelto al pequeño en sus alas

"Aaahhhh pero que lindo se ve"- digo uno de los pájaros y todos hicieron lo mismo al verlo

"y ya tienen pensado en un nombre"- pregunto una tucán en medio de la bola de aves

"bueno hace 5 min nació pero aun no tenemos pensado en un nombre por ahora"- digo diego

"Pues yo ya le tengo un nombre"- digo angie y todos hasta diego la miraron con curiosidad

"enserio"- pregunto diego algo impresionado

"Adivina que nombre le puse"- digo angie juguetona

"Aaammm aver es…. diego Jr."- pregunto el y angie negó con la cabeza

"ok ok aamm entonces es fox" digo y angie volvió a negar con la cabeza

"Enrique"- digo y negó con la cabeza

"Sabes que amor"- se rindió diego-"me doy"- entonces angie le dijo

"nuestro hijo se llamara…Blu" respondió angie con una sonrisa

"Blu enserio?"- pregunto blu casi sin nada que decir

"Así es, digo para mi ese nombre es muy lindo además el mar es azul el cielo es azul y tanto tu como yo y blu somos azules que dices" le digo dulcemente a diego

"esta bien también es mi hijo y si a mi me gusta mucho también"- digo y tomo a su pequeño blu y le digo

"entonces blu ya eres parte de nosotros tu madre y tu padre y blu bienvenido a nuestra familia hijo" y con eso abrazo a su hijo haciendo que blu suelte una sonrisa y le correspondiera el abrazo

Entonces las demás aves cuando escucharon que el nombre de su hijo seria blu todos empezaron a aplaudir a la nueva familia spix

Así entonces el tendrá una nueva aventura donde conocerá nuevos amigos algunos amores pero también se ganara algunos enemigos

Sin duda alguna la nueva vida de blu esta empezando

**Continuara….**

**Bueno chicos este fue el capitulo de hoy que les pareció bien mal pueden dejarme un review y opinar es gratis para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Saludos desde México y nos vemos la próxima!**


	2. El paseo familar y unos nuevos amigos

Bueno chicos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ojala les guste

El paseo Familiar y Unos nuevos amigos

A pasado 2 semanas después del nacimiento de la pareja spix, como siempre todos listos para un grande y hermoso día y este seria aun más especial.

Porque en alguna parte de la selva una guacamaya azul que se llamaba Angie continuaba dormida y entre sus alas tenía a su pequeño llamado Blu aun dormido y acurrucado en su madre.

De pronto el macho llega con el desayuno en sus garras, tanto Angie como Blu comienzan a despertarse y Blu al ver a su padre se termina lanzándose a su padre.

"Papa ya llegaste"- dijo Blu feliz al ver a su padre

"si hijo como siempre"- dijo Diego también feliz mientras dejaba el desayuno a la esquina del nido y saludada a su pareja con un tierno beso.

"Como dormiste cariño"- dijo Diego

"Muy bien cariño esperándote para que ya desayunemos"- dijo Angie y con eso fue a ver lo que trajo Diego, mango, uvas, e incluso piña.

"Yo quiero la piña por favor"- dijo Blu

"Ok es tuyo"- dijo su padre y le pasó el mango a Blu y comenzó a desayunar su mango.

Ambos terminaron satisfechos y listos para iniciar el paseo aunque hubo un pequeño problema.

"Blu tu crees que ahora si puedas volar"- pregunto Diego un poco interesado

"no lo se pero déjame intentarlo"- dijo Blu y con eso tomo posición de vuelo y comenzó a correr y extendió sus alas para intentar volar pero lamentablemente no fue así.

Comenzó a caer y antes de caer a tierra firme su padre alcanzo a salvarlo con sus garrar, Blu tenia cerrados los ojos pero cuando los abrió vio que estaba en aire pero no estaba volando, miro hacia arriba y vio a su padre aterrizando en tierra.

"Te encuentras bien"- pregunto Diego mientras sintió como su pequeño lo estaba abrazando fuertemente y tenia una algunas lagrimas en su mejillas.

"si….e estoy bien gra gracias papi"- dijo Blu mientras que tenia la cara abajo tristemente.

"Si quieres te llevo en mi espalda"- dijo Diego.

"No gracias si quieren ustedes vallan sin mi"- digo Blu un poco calmado

"No enserio yo insisto, yo no quiero que te dejes todo el día en el nido, además yo te prometí que iríamos todos juntos a dar una vuelta por todo Rio y así será, vente, nos vamos a divertir mucho"- dijo su padre y le dio la espalda para que se subiera.

Blu esbozo poco a poco una sonrisa y con eso digo:

"Esta bien, vamos"- dijo y con eso Blu se subió a la espalda de su padre

Angie bajo a ver si Blu ya al menos hizo su intento pero fue inútil.

"Y… lo logro" pregunto Angie, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero mejor me lo llevare en mi espalda, para que se sienta seguro"- digo Diego.

"Ok, bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se nos acabe el día"- digo Angie ya volando.

Y con eso partieron de la selva para dirigirse a la mágica ciudad de Rio de janeiro.

Pero mientras se alejaban unas hojas comenzaban a moverse y de hay aparecieron dos humanos ambos llevaban unos disfraces de árbol y simulaban estar quietos mientras los observaban sin que nadie los vieran.

Volvieron a ver arriba y cuando vieron que las aves azules ya estaban lejos se quitaron los disfraces y no de ellos dijo:

"si viste lo que vimos, yo pensé que estaban extintos"- digo el humano 1 que se llamaba Armando.

"yo igual, pero es una buena oportunidad para decirle al jefe que aun existen"- digo el otro humano 2 que se llamaba Tipa.

"regresemos a la ciudad para avisarle y cuando atacamos" dijo armando.

Entonces Tipa y Armando regresaron rumbo a la ciudad donde le informaran a su jefe de la existencia aun de guacamayos azules.

Cuando llegaron fueron a su guarida que estaba totalmente sola aunque toda sucia y por lo visto algunos gatos u otros animales de la calle a vitan ahí.

Entonces el Jefe cuando los ve les dijo:

"porque tardaron tanto solo les dije si la selva esta o no vigilada por guardias de seguridad"- digo el jefe algo molesto.

"lo lamento Marcel"- digo Armando- "pero es que tuvimos que usar disfraces de árbol para que no nos vieran, y si la selva esta totalmente despejada, significa que si podemos contra atacar mañana por la mañana"- continuo.

"Excelente si la selva esta totalmente despejada, entonces atacaremos por la mañana"- dijo Marcel- "alguna noticia mas"- pregunto.

Armando y Tipa se miraron sabían que también tenían que dar otra noticia, Marcel siguió esperando hasta que:

"Si la tenemos y es increíble"- dijo Tipa.

"cual es"- pregunto Marcel mientras se tomaba una lata de refresco.

"guacamayos azules"- dijo armando.

Marcel al oír eso termino escupiendo lo que tomo, y cuando termino les pregunto a los dos.

"Guacamayos azules, están seguros"- pregunto algo impresionado.

"En efecto jefecito, mientras Tipa y yo fuimos a hacer nuestro trabajo como lo ordeno, antes de que regresáramos, vimos a esos guacamayos que estaban a unos centímetros de nosotros"- digo armando.

"E inclusivamente ya sabemos en donde exactamente viven"- respondió Tipa.

"No no no, pero eso es imposible se supone que ya estaban extintos"- continuo Marcel con algo de impresionismo, pero poco a poco se convirtió en algo de sospecho, porque conociendo a sus secuaces a veces son mentirosos, cada noticia que siempre daban, a veces, son mentiras.

"Quiero una prueba de ese guacamayo azul"- digo Marcel.

"Pues ya la tenemos"- digo Armando.

"Mañana por la mañana en cuando capturemos a todas las aves que nos encontremos de cualquier especie en la selva, te llevamos al árbol de donde habitan la familia de guacamayos azules, te late o no te late"- continuo.

Marcel al principio lo dudo, pero también en el fondo armando tenia razón, porque su trabajo como contrabandista era capturar a todas las aves de cualquier especie y luego venderlas o llevarlas a su próximo destino de cualquier parte del mundo, y de hay poder ganar mucho dinero.

Sin embargo también empezó a dudar con la noticia que Armando y Tipa les dieron acerca de los guacamayos azules, porque por lo visto, tanto en Brasil como en algunas selvas mas de toda Sudamérica, no se han encontrado o informado mucho acerca de esa especie.

Sin más que decir lo único que dijo fue:

"esta bien"- dijo Marcel- "voy a confiar en ustedes esta vez, es mas en cuando hallamos acabado, la ultima ronda será esas aves azules, y si por lo visto, si me vuelven a mentir una vez mas, les prometo que los hare dormir en la calle con los gatos por una semana, entendieron"- finalizo.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque algo asustado por el tomo que les digo.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, mañana será en el que los contrabandistas atacaran la selva.

Y por lo visto, la familia de Blu aun no lo sabe, pero dentro de muy poco se llevaran la peor sorpresa de sus vidas.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco y mientras caía la noche, nuestras aves continuaban con su gran paseo por toda la ciudad.

Primero fueron a ver como se veía de grande y lo hermoso el pan de azúcar, luego fueron a ver el Cristo de corcovado uno de los lugares hermosos para ver desde hay lo grande que es la ciudad de Rio de janeiro, inclusive también vieron como los humanos volaban sobre unos aviones hechos por el hombre (**nose como se escribe, pero de esas cosas aéreas para ver desde lo alto, creo**) y lo ultimo también que vieron desde hay fue el estadio maracaná, que por cierto se escuchaban gritos de la afición, significa que hay partido.

Santos FC (BRA) vs Boca juniors (ARG) FINAL copa libertadores

Marcador Final: Santos 4 – 0 Boca

Santos, campeón de la copa libertadores.

Cuando vino completamente la noche Diego, Angie y Blu regresaron a su nido y ambos quisieron dormir pero.

"Hola amigos"- digo el extraño ave.

Diego fue a ver de quien se trataba y era nada mas y nada menos que sus amigos.

"José, Sofía, como han estado"- dijo Diego.

"bien, aquí listos para la fiesta"- dijo Sofía.

José y Sofía eran unos guacamayos verdes con cresta roja y ambos eran muy buenos amigos tanto de Diego, como de Angie, en eso Angie sale del nido y los viene a saludad.

"hola amigos"- dijo Angie abrazándolos al mismo tiempo – "como han estado"- continuo.

"bien y listos para la fiesta extrema"- dijo Sofía.

"cual fiesta"- pregunto Diego.

"hay una fiesta en el club de samba, José y yo íbamos en camino para haya, pero mejor decidimos ir por ustedes para que vengan con nosotros, bueno si ustedes quieren ir"- dijo José

Diego y Angie estaban a punto de asintir pero hubo un problema su hijo.

"nos encantaría ir, pero nos acordamos de Blu, es que si se queda solo pues puede aburrirse un poco, y además me da miedo dejarlo solo mientras no estamos"- dijo Angie un poquito triste.

"Bueno ese podría ser el Plan B" - dijo José.

Diego y Angie se miraron y preguntaron.

"Plan B"- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"si"-continuo Sofía - "mientras nosotros nos divertimos, yo pensaba si nuestro hijo y su hijo podrían hay estar juntos en la playa Copacabana, para hablar, caminar, entre otras cosas"- continuo.

Al principio parecía una gran duda, pero al final dijeron:

"Esta bien"- dijo Angie – "me parece una gran idea, solo déjenme despertarlo y de hay nos vamos"- dijo y con eso fue a su nido para despertar a Blu.

"Blu….hijo despierta"- lo movió un poco Angie

Blu empezó a abrir los ojos y vuelto a ver a su madre.

"Que pasa mami"- pregunto el pequeño Guacamayo

"hijo, tu padre y yo iremos con unos amigos a una fiesta, pero mejor decidimos si nos quisieras acompañar, porque en la playa te esta esperando alguien para que lo conozcas"- dijo Angie.

"No lose, la verdad ando muy cansado"- dijo Blu

"Lose, pero tampoco no quiero que te quedes, meda un poco de miedo que algo te pase, anda ven con nosotros, además yo sé que te llevaras muy bien con el hijo de nuestros amigos"- dijo y extendió su ala para que viniera.

"ok, iré con ustedes"- dijo mientras le agarraba el ala y se iban caminando

Saliendo del nido, sus amigos y su pareja los estaban esperando, entonces Diego fue con Blu y le dijo:

"Listo para otro viaje"- pregunto su padre

"SIIII"- digo Blu sonriéndole y con eso se subió a su espalda y todos partieron volando hacia el club para divertirse.

**10 min después**

Un pequeño Guacamayo verde con cresta roja estaba hay esperando a sus padres, pero también tenia una cara de entusiasmado, porque también esta a punto de conocer al hijo de la pareja azul.

De repente sintió unos aleteos que se aproximaban, volteo hacia arriba y hay vio a sus padres con unos amigos y entre ellos un pequeño guacamayo.

"por fin llegaron"- grito el pequeño corriendo a sus padres abrazándolos.

"Si hijo, y mira quien esta aquí para que los conozcas"- señalo a la pareja azul y de hay en la espalda de su padre apareció el pequeño.

"hola mi nombre es Pablo y tu"- dijo amistosamente el pequeño mientras extendió su ala para saludarlo.

"hola mi nombre es Blu"- dijo mientras que también extendió su ala para saludarlo.

"es un gusto conocerte"- dijo Pablo terminando su saludo.

"lo mismo dijo yo"- dijo blu

"ejem"- dijo Diego –"bueno niños pues nosotros entraremos al club a divertirnos"

"si además"- dijo Sofía- "nosotros queremos estar…..ya saben solos, en privado"- continuo apoyando su espalda sobre el torso de José y moviendo su cola muy cerca del área sensible de José, haciendo que comenzara a excitarse.

Angie repitió lo mismo con Diego y tanto el como José, no soportaron la emoción y les dieron a cada quien un Beso apasionado, aunque sus hijos al ver esa escena, les dio un poco de asco.

"GUACATELAS!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Blu y Pablo, entonces Blu le toco el ala a Pablo y se fue corriendo, Pablo entendió que quería jugar y se fue corriendo tras el para alcanzarlo, dejando a los 4 Guacamayos ya solos y ambos ingresaron al club para divertirse y pasársela bien y claro tener algo de privacidad XD.

**Con Blu y Pablo**

Cuando acabaron de jugar a las atrapadas decidieron ahora caminar por toda la playa, ya que todo se veía muy tranquilo, salvo algunas personas que jugaban futbol, otras que también eran pareja y aprovechan la noche para estar juntos entre otras cosas.

Ambas aves estaban posadas en un árbol, donde podrían ver el mar y para su sorpresa se empezaron a oír fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores y formas.

"Blu cambiando del tema"- dijo Pablo – "ya lograste volar."

Blu al escuchar la palabra volar se puso un poco triste.

"Perdón"- se disculpo Pablo – "no quería incomodarte."

"no esta bien, no importa"- dijo Blu –"bueno la verdad, lo intente, estaba a punto, pero volví a fallar y tu"- pregunto

"pues lo intente a la tercera, y esta vez me salió bien, lo que significa que ya puedo volar al fin"- dijo emocionado Pablo.

"ojala yo igual logre volar"- dijo en silencio Blu.

"no te preocupes, yo se muy bien que lo lograras, no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, yo sé que puedes, tienes mi apoyo amigo mio"- dijo amigablemente Pablo y le guiño el ojo.

Blu al oír eso no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, pablo le correspondió el abrazo ya que con eso ultimo que dijo lo haría sentir bien.

Pablo iba a decir otra cosa, pero entonces alguien iso un acto de aparición y lo dejo con el pico abierto al ver lo que vio.

Era otra Guacamaya linda verde con cresta Roja aunque mas clara que la de el definitivamente era una hembra.

"oye que tal si vamos a…."- dijo Blu pero no termino al ver a su nuevo amigo un poco hipnotizado.

"Pablo te encuentras bien"- dijo pero no hubo respuesta

"Pablo"- dijo pero nada de respuesta.

"PAAABBBLOOO!"- grito y con eso Pablo reacciono de lo perdido que estaba, sin embargo la pequeña guacamaya también escucho el grito y cuando volteo reconoció a su amigo del lado izquierdo.

"Que, cuando, donde, no oficial no lo vuelvo hacer"- reacciono Pablo.

"Valla veo que te quedaste algo hipnotizado, que fue lo que viste"- pregunto Blu.

"Vi a la chica mas linda de esta tierra"- dijo Pablo mientras le salían algunos corazones, la guacamaya al oír eso, simplemente sonrió y comenzó a acercarse lentamente para sorprenderlo por detrás.

"Y…Quien es"- pregunto Blu.

Pablo iba a responder, pero unas alas le taparon la vista y comenzó a decirle.

"Adivina quien es"- Le dijo juguetona la Guacamaya.

Pablo reconoció la voz y comenzó a juguetearle.

"ammm….Erika"- pregunto Pablo.

"No"- dijo la Guacamaya.

"Este….Celeste"- volvió a preguntar.

"NOOOO"- dijo juguetona.

"mmmm…aaa yace, eres Lucy" dijo Pablo.

"Oye adivinaste"- exclamo contenta Lucy.

Cuando destapo sus alas en el rostro de Pablo, abrazo muy fuerte a su amigo, Pablo le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo.

"Lucy como has estado"- dijo Pablo.

"muy bien y tu"- dijo contenta Lucy.

"pues bien, a qui con Blu platicando"- dijo Pablo

"Enserio"- dijo Lucy –"no sabias que tenias un nuevo amigo, puedo conocerlo"- pregunto.

"Claro"- dijo Pablo y la llevo hacia donde estaba Blu.

"Blu, te presento a Lucy, mi mejor amiga"- dijo Pablo –"y Lucy, él es Blu, mi nuevo amigo"- continuo.

"Hola Blu es un gusto conocerte"- dijo amistosamente Lucy.

"Un gusto también en conocerte Lucy"- dijo Blu mientras extendía su ala para saludarla, sin embargo Lucy se lo aparto y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Blu estuvo un poco nervioso pero se lo correspondió.

"Oigan y que hacen a qui, y sus padres"- pregunto Lucy

Blu y Pablo se miraron y le dijeron que están en una fiesta, aunque muy privada se podría decir.

"Entiendo, los míos también son así" dijo algo enojada.

Aunque parecía raro ambos se rieron por el comentario.

"y que andaban haciendo ahora"- dijo Lucy.

"Bueno, Blu y yo íbamos a ver si jugamos algún juego"- dijo Pablo

"Pero no tenemos idea de que"- Dijo un poco desanimado Blu.

"yo si se cual"- dijo feliz Lucy.

"Cual"- dijeron ambos.

"juguemos a las carreras"- dijo animada.

"y de donde a donde quieres"- pregunto Pablo.

"bueno, que tal si volamos los tres hacia el Cristo redentor, y el que regrese hacia esta playa, gana"- dijo Lucy.

Pero Blu al escuchar la palabra volar lo desanimo mucho.

Lucy se percato de eso y le pregunto:

"Blu te encuentras bien"- pregunto Lucy

"Si estoy bien, es solo que yo…yo…nose volar" dijo triste

"es cierto se me olvido decirte eso" le dijo Pablo a Lucy

"bueno, entonces creo que solo seremos tu y yo"- dijo Lucy

"De acuerdo"- dijo Pablo

"Blu, si quieres tu puedes ser el abanderado, y el que dice quien gano la carrera, para que no te sientas triste"- dijo dulcemente Lucy

Blu se limpio un poco las lágrimas y le dijo:

"me parece bien"- dijo Blu un poco feliz

"bien entonces a la cuenta de tres"- dijo Pablo

"1…..2…3 a volar"-dijo Lucy y con eso se fueron volando hacia el cristo.

Pablo y Lucy fueron volando rumbo al cristo redentor lo mas rápido que pudieron, la delantera la ocupada Pablo ya que él era el mas rápido, dejando a Lucy casi muy lejos de él, pero aun así ella no se rinde y va volando con todas sus fuerzas, pablo en lugar de seguir quiso mejor descansar un poco, pero mientras dormía, no se dio cuenta que Lucy ya la estaba arre basando y se de regreso a la playa en donde estaba Blu.

10 min después

Pablo despertó pero se dio un susto tremendo que se olvido de la carrera y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo hacia la playa, pero cuando llego vio que Lucy ya estaba con Blu lo que significaba que por primera vez, una chica le gana.

"WIIIIIIII gane, gane"- celebro Lucy su victoria

"rayos, me ganaste"- dijo derrotado Pablo

"bueno, la ganadora es LUCY"- dijo Blu

Blu miro detenidamente un reloj, pero no le gusto lo que vio al verlo.

El reloj marcaba las 12 30 de la noche, sus padres dijeron que en 1 hora regresarían por ellos y ya era mas de 1 hora

"amigos, tenemos que regresar, ya se nos hizo tarde"- dijo Blu algo alarmado

"es cierto tenemos que irnos o si no me mataran"- dijo asustado también Pablo

"lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Lucy

Blu, Pablo y Lucy fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero corriendo ya que Blu no podía volar.

5 min después.

Cuando llegaron, fueron a ver a sus padres, pero ambos estaban molestos por su presencia tan tarde.

"Se podrían decir en donde estaban" dijeron los 6 guacamayos al mismo tiempo

"Estábamos en la playa hay jugando, pero accidentalmente se nos hizo tarde y fuimos corriendo"- dijo Lucy

"Estamos en problemas"- pregunto Blu y Pablo

"NO, pero si nos dieron un susto a los 6, pensamos que les había pasado algo"- dijo algo asustada Angie

"Bueno amigos, Sofía Pablo y yo nos vamos" se despidida José

"nosotros igualmente"- dijeron Diego y Angie.

"Y tus padres"- pregunto Blu a Lucy

"Creo que ya están en el nido, pero no te preocupes yo ya me puedo cuidar solita"- dijo Lucy

"bueno, entonces, nos vemos amigos"- se despidió Blu

"igualmente, hasta luego Blu, hasta luego Lucy"- se despidió Pablo

"Cuídense chicos"- se despidió Lucy.

Y con eso ambos guacamayos se despidieron cada quien a sus respectivos nidos.

Diego Angie y Blu al llegar ambos se sentían cansados ya que tanto el paseo, mas la fiesta se sentían mas cansados que nunca

"Buenas noches"- dijo Angie a Diego y Blu y en el instante, se durmió

"Buenas noches hijo"- se despidió Diego

"Buenas noches papi"- dijo Blu

Diego abrazo con suavidad a Angie y se quedo también dormido, Blu que aun no quiso dormir decidió quedarse un poco despierto, al ver como la ciudad comenzaba a apagarse las luces y ver las hermosas estrellas que estaban en el cielo, cuando se termino de apagar todo, regreso a su nido y se metió en las alas de Angie, y en un instante mas se quedo dormido

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí es el segundo capitulo de esta historia y al parecer me quedo muy larga**

**Como les pareció, bien mal, ya saben que pueden dejarme un rewiew y opinar.**

**No soy casi muy bueno en la ortografía pero interare hacerla mejor que nunca.**

**PD1: siento tardarme mucho lo que pasa es que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y casi no he tenido tiempo para mi pero al menos para mi pero al menos ya estoy de regreso.**

**PD2: en este momento aun me siento feliz porque por si no lo sabían yo ya soy tío! Es que uno de mis familiares estuvo embarazado y todo salió bien gracias a dios**

**PD3: pero por el otro lado aun me siento triste y con algo de lagrimas porque mi abuelo murió por un paro cardiaco y él era uno de los que me apoyaba mucho en todo y pues tuve que ir a Monterrey a quedarme unos días con mis tios debido a lo de la muerte**

**Bueno lo que se esque ya estoy aquí y pues el siguiente capitulo lo tendre listo entr dias y se titula:**

**Emboscada, una triste despedida, un rencuentro**

**Sin mas que decir les mando un fuerte saludo desde mexico y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	3. emboscada, triste despedida, te cuidare

Bueno otro capitulo mas de esta historia disfrútenlo que aun hay mucho mas.

Emboscada, Triste despedida, Te cuidare

Ya era de mañana, y todas las aves, listas como siempre para un nuevo día, Diego, como siempre, buscando siempre el mismo o un nuevo desayuno para su familia, ahora el desayuno era un mango, una piña para su hijo Blu, y las uvas para su hermosa esposa Angie.

Y mientras terminaba de recolectar la comida para regresar al nido, Blu estaba sentado sobre una rama de un árbol, mientras su madre continuaba dormida, y su padre recolectaba el desayuno, comenzó a recordar sus primeros momentos que paso con sus nuevos amigos, con Pablo, que conoció en la salida del club de samba mientras sus padres se iban a divertir al extremo, y Lucy, una linda guacamaya que conoció en la playa.

Para Blu, tener amigos como ellos, era lo mejor que tuvo hasta el momento en su vida.

Pero entonces cuando estuvo a punto de ir a algún lado vio a una pareja de guacamayos amarillos volando, tomadas de la alas, el macho volando con el ala derecha, mientras la hembra con el ala izquierda, y cuando aterrizaron muy cerca del árbol de Blu, se dieron un apasionante beso, y también vio como el macho saco detrás de sus alas una flor rosada que encontró en algún jardín, la hembra no sabia que decir, mas que tomar la flor, colocársela sobre la cabeza, y darle a su amante un beso.

Blu los miraba feliz y también se preguntaba en su cabeza:

**Pensamiento de Blu**

_Me dio gusto en que halla tenido a mis primeros amigos, pero ahora mi pregunta es, que se sentirá al tener una pareja, sé que esta selva hay guacamayas muy lindas, pero meda un poco de nervios en declararle lo que siento por ella, pero antes primero tengo que conocerla, hablar mucho con ella, y al final quien sabe que suceda después si seguimos siendo amigos, o de plano, será el dia en que seamos novios._

_Es como Pablo, cuando lo vi un poco hipnotizado, de seguro fue por Lucy cuando vino por detrás, es linda, pero no es de mi tipo, es decir, ella es verde con cresta roja, y yo, soy todo azul, no he visto últimamente a otro de mi especie, salvo yo, papa y mama, pero espero muy encontrar muy pronto a otra de mi especie, pero no cualquier chica común y corriente, yo espero que dios me de una chica muy hermosa, una que la pueda ayudar en lo que sea, ojala sea así._

**Fin pensamiento de Blu**

"Hijo…hijo despierta"- dijo alguien atrás.

Blu abrió un poco los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a Angie a un lado sobre el.

"ee... perdón que paso mami"- dijo Blu.

"Blu, en que tanto estabas pensando"- pregunto su madre.

"Nada, lo que pasa es que, estaba recordando lo que paso ayer, cuando mis amigos y cuando se nos hizo tarde por la ahora"- dijo Blu.

"Descuida, ya te dije que no estas en problemas"- dijo Angie.

"Necesitas algo"- pregunto.

"Si, iba decirte que tu padre ya trajo el desayuno, para que desayunes"- dijo Angie.

"De acuerdo, vamos mami"- dijo Blu, y así fueron al árbol para desayunar, Diego los vio que estaban entrando y hay les entrego a cada quien su fruta favorita.

Cuando todos quedaron satisfechos Angie comenzaba a mirar seductoramente a Diego, este se percato de eso y le pregunto:

"Cariño, que ocurre"- pregunto Diego.

Angie se acercó poco a poco y le dio un abrazo y le susurro en el oído.

"Amor, me prometiste que este día iba ser especial para nosotros, quiero salir a alguna parte de Rio, contigo"- dijo Angie, Diego simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue a hablar con Blu y le dijo:

"Blu, veras, este día le prometí a tu madre que saldré a pasear con ella, me gustaría que fueras con nosotros, pero pues ya sabes, solo para parejas, te molestaría si te dejamos por unos minutos"- pregunto Diego.

"no se preocupen, respeto su privacidad, pero si, ustedes diviértanse un rato, además, yo me quiero quedar un rato a ver toda selva y quizá algunas partes de la ciudad"- dijo Blu.

"pero al rato te sentirás un poco de hambre, crees poder resistirlo mientras no estamos"- dijo preocupada Angie.

"descuida, eso ya esta arreglado, me guarde la mitad de la piña"- dijo señalando la piña.

Diego y Angie ya no tenían nada mas que decir, lo que significa que ya todo esta arreglado, entonces ambas aves emprendieron su vuelo para ver una vez mas lo hermoso que es Rio.

Blu en cambio volvió a sentarse en la rama del árbol para ver lo que estaba en su alrededor, vio que aun era de mañana y el sol aun no salía, entonces mejor quiso mejor dormir un poco.

Y cuando el sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco, un pájaro comenzaba a cantar a todo Rio, luego comenzó a dirigirse a la selva para también cantarles, Guacamayos, Tucanes, Canarios, Cardenales, entre otras aves mas comenzaban a despertarse y algunos comenzaban a cantar y toda la mayoría su parte favorita el baile, y cuando el sol se descubrió completamente, todos listos para otra fiesta mas, y su canción, como siempre, las mas favorita de todos, "Real in Rio"

TODOS: _**Vengan Todas Las Aves**____**  
**__**Con Este Canto Especial**____**  
**__**Es Todo Ritmo**____**  
**__**Y Pura Alegría**____**  
**__**Hagamos El Carnaval**____**  
**__**Canten Todos Unidos**____**  
**__**Sol Y Luna También**____**  
**__**Vayan Al Ritmo**____**  
**__**Amor Y Pación**____**  
**__**Hagan Lo Que Hacen También**_

Blu continuaba dormido en una cama hecha de hojas, cuando de repente algo lo hace despertar, miro hacia atrás y pudo ver que su cola se movía y comenzaba a bailar, entonces quiso y salir del nido para ver como estaba afuera, aunque danzando alocadamente, y pudo ver a muchas aves volando cantando y bailando al ritmo de la canción

_**La Cosa Esta Que Arde**____**  
**__**Acérquense Al Calor**____**  
**__**Busquen Primero**____**  
**__**Un Compañero**____**  
**__**Mágicamente En Rio (En Rio)**____**  
**__**Fiestas Y Más (Y Más)**____**  
**__**Tu Sabes Que Viene**____**  
**__**Un Cisne En Otro Lugar (Otro Lugar)**___

Vio a muchas aves felices cantando y bailando y también pudo ver a una guacamaya amarilla lanzaba de 1 en 1 a sus polluelos a los aires, Blu por un momento se asusto, pero poco a poco comenzaron a volar y la hembra volaba sobre ellos.

Blu al ver a muchos volando, decidió aunque sea una última vez en intentar volar, estaba cada vez mas entusiasmado, tenía las ganas de volar y sabía que lo lograría.

_**Rio (Rio) Y Digo Algo Mas (Algo Mas)**____**  
**__**No Sueles Sentirlo**____**  
**__**Y Esa Es La Pura Verdad**_

Se estaba preparando, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir su sonrisa se convirtió en miedo y terror en algo que estaba viendo.

Todas las aves comenzaban a ser capturadas por los contrabandistas, algunas eran atrapadas en redes y luego metidas en un costal, otras eran encerradas en jaulas, e inclusive muchas eran capturadas por lianas.

La otra mayoría al ver eso no tenían otra opción mas que huir a toda velocidad, Blu comenzó a retroceder, pero accidentalmente una ave amarilla termino chocando de cabeza con Blu, e hizo que perdiera el control y también a sido capturado, Blu recupero la conciencia pero no veía nada y termino cayendo en picada hacia la yerba.

Por suerte el golpe no fue tan duro, cuando Blu se levanta ve que toda la selva esta totalmente sola.

"Hola"- dijo, pero nadie contesto.

"mama…papa"- pregunto, pero ninguna respuesta.

Blu quiso subir a su árbol, pero sorpresivamente fue capturado y lo encerraron en una jaula.

"Jefe mire"- dijo uno de ellos que se llamaba Tipa

"es el Guacamayo Azul del que le dijimos"- dijo armando

El jefe comenzó a acercarse, tomo la jaula y comenzó a mirar malvadamente al pequeño, Blu se asusto por la mirada, pensaba en lo peor.

"así que tu y tu familia, son los últimos guacamayos azules de esta tierra cierto"- dijo Marcel, mientras veía como Blu le caían lagrimas por el miedo.

"jajajajajaja, descuida pequeño, no tienes por qué sentirte triste, dentro de muy poco te reunirás una vez mas con tu familia, aunque será solo por unos minutos, porque será la ultima vez que los veras"- dijo Marcel

Blu se asusto mucho por lo que dijo, será cierto que el no solo fue el, también se pregunto si Diego y Angie también fueron capturados por los contrabandistas, eso también lo hizo sentir aun peor.

"chicos, ya saben que hacer, llévense al pequeño al aeropuerto, debe extrañar a su familia"- y con eso Armando y Tipa se llevaron a Blu y a las demás aves rumbo al aeropuerto, donde muy pronto tendrán sus próximos destinos, aunque ellos aun no lo saben.

20 min después…

Cuando llegaron, había 1 persona más que los estaban esperando, y también se veía, no uno, si no dos aviones mas y también algunas aves ya abordadas.

"Marcel en donde estabas tengo minutos esperándote"- dijo el otro humano llamado juan.

"disculpa Juan, pero me retrase un poco, pero a qui esta la otra mitad que faltaba"- dijo Marcel.

"y también tengo a esta ave especial"- dijo mostrando a Blu.

"Valla si que tuvimos suerte"- dijo Juan mientras que ayudo a subir a las demás aves en el otro avión.

A blu lo dejaron a la derecha de una ventana, y cuando volteo a la ventana, se sorprendió al ver lo que vio.

En el otro avión se encontraban sus padres Diego y Angie que también estaban asustados, se preguntaban mucho de Blu si al menos esta bien, si ya aunque sea pudo comer algo.

"MAMA!, PAPA!"- grito Blu.

Sus padres reconocieron la voz y vieron a la ventana y hay estaba Blu.

"Bluuuuu!"- exclamo contenta Angie al verlo.

"que bueno que te encuentras bien"- dijo Diego.

Marcel y juan ya terminaron lo que significa que era hora de partir.

"Espera, pero antes mi recompensa"- dijo Marcel

"ok ok, como te lo prometí"- dijo Juan mientras sacaba de su bolsillo los 5,000 dólares que tenia, y se los dio a Marcel"

"perfecto ahora mucha suerte con el viaje"-dijo Marcel mientras se los guardaba.

"lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Juan mientras ambos encendían los motores para salir de Rio.

Blu sintió como el avión comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, lo mismo fue con Diego y Angie.

"A donde nos están llevando"- dijo Blu, pero luego noto que Angie lloraba mientras Diego le caía una lagrima.

"oigan se encuentran bien"- dijo Blu

"Blu, va ser muy difícil decirte esto pero,"- dijo Diego – "cuando despeguemos, nos estaremos separando" dijo mientras le caían lagrimas.

Cuando Blu oyó eso comenzó a asustarse y le caían lágrimas aunque él no lo creía.

"No….NOOO, por favor no digas eso hay que buscar una manera de salir de a qui" dijo Blu entre el llanto.

"lo siento hijo, pero ya es muy tarde, pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa"- dijo Angie.

Blu asintió

"promete que en donde quiera que estés, te cuides mucho y ojala vivas bien en alguna otra selva, y nunca te olvides de nosotros"- dijo Angie llorando.

"cualquier cosa, pero menos eso por favor, yo aun los necesito, a ambos"- dijo Blu mientras sintió que el avión comenzaba a despejar

"bueno hijo creo que a llegado el momento, este no es un cualquier adiós, seria ahora y para siempre, una triste despedida….para siempre"-dijo Diego mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Angie y ambos lloraban mucho.

Los aviones finalmente despegaron pero en diferentes direcciones es decir Blu por la Izquierda, y su familia por la derecha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- grito mientras veía como el avión de sus padres se alejaba hasta que en un minuto se perdió de vista.

"MAMA!, PAPA! Por favor vuelvan" dijo Blu mientras que las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su mejilla.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, una familia que 3 semanas después estaban juntos, lamentablemente, a sido separado, Ahora la única esperanza, ya no eran sus padres, si no el mismo, ahora tendrá cuidarse por si mismo, pasara días, semanas, meses, e inclusive años al tener ese recuerdo por la separación.

**15 horas después….**

Blu comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, pero cuando se toco su cara noto que estaba fría.

"Porque estoy frio…y porque siento que hace fff, frio"- dijo mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Blu miro por la ventana y vio que estaba nevando, y toda la carretera la ciudad y todo el pavimento, estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve.

El avión comenzaba a descender y cuando aterrizo completamente Marcel se bajo y espero hasta que llegara el camión de las macotas exóticas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el camión hizo su aparición, el chofer se bajo y le dijo.

"Bien chaval, que traes ahora"- pregunto

"como siempre lo mismo de siempre mas aparte una nueva"- dijo mientras abría las puertas del avión y vio a todas las aves y también señalo a Blu.

"Valla, yo creí que estaba extinto"- pregunto el chofer llamado james.

"Lo mismo dije yo, bueno te ayudo con esto y me voy a buscar un hotel para descansar y de hay mañana regresar a Rio"- dijo mientras James y Marcel comenzaban a sacar a las aves y ponerlas en el camión.

"Ahora a donde las llevaras"- pregunto Marcel

"a Mouse Lake en Minnesota, será hay el siguiente destino"- dijo James

"bueno ahora dame un paro y llévame a cualquier hotel para descansar"- dijo Marcel.

"será un placer"- dijo y con eso se fueron en el camión primero fue a llevar a Marcel a algún lugar para que pudiera descansar y lotería encontró un hotel llamado "el chambrulet" (_**no se me ocurrió otro pero ese era el único XD)**_ hay lo dejo y continuo ahora rumbo al puedo de Mouse lake.

Blu continuaba un poco triste a lo de ayer, se estaba preguntando en donde estarán últimamente, mientras veía por los hoyos del camión para ver en donde estaba ahora y vio que era un pueblo, y hay vio un letrero que decía "_bienvenidos a MOUSE LAKE Minnesota estados unidos"._

Blu no puede creer lo que vio ahora estaba en estados unidos y por lo visto cuando vio otros letreros que era de otros países vio que el que decía Brasil estaba 10,000 km.

James había llegado al pueblo y se dirigía ahora a la tienda de mascotas, pero no se dio cuenta que el semáforo estaba en luz roja y cuando volteo se asunto y puso el freno a tiempo, por suerte no hubo heridos, pero volteo hacia atrás y vio que la puerta se abrió, pero todas las aves estaban aun en el camión.

"fiuuu, si que tuve mucha suerte, un poco y casi me hago hot cake, al menos no se me callo ninguna caja"- dijo mientras vio que el semáforo se puso en luz verde y se fue arrancando pero lo anterior que dijo no fue así.

En la nieve se veía una caja tirada, definitivamente le pertenecía al camión, hay se encontraba Blu.

"Ayuda….por favor"- dijo pero no hubo respuesta sin más que decir, se sentó por un momento mientras aguantaba el tremendo frio que sentía.

Mientras tanto una niña con suéter rosa y una bufanda rosa salía de la tienda con un chocolate caliente, iba en camino a su casa, pero entonces vio una caja hay tirada en la nieve, al principio pensó que era una pura caja, pero entonces noto que se movía un poco, definitivamente algo había hay adentro de esa caja, entonces se dirigió hacia allá, noto que estaba algo no cerrada y entonces dejo su chocolate y comenzó a abrirla.

Blu empezó a escuchar un ruido, pero era ligero, pensó que ya paso, pero el ruido comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte, eso hizo que se asustara pensaba en lo peor, noto que provenía de arriba, y cuando vio que se abrió la caja, vio a una niña.

La pequeña vio si había algo pero nada, pero volteo a la izquierda y hay encontró a un pequeño guacamayo, se sorprendió al verlo, pensaba que estaba temblando, tomo valor y comenzó a acercar sus manos para tomarlo, sin embargo Blu comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, pero quedo atrapado y termino en las manos de la niña.

"tranquilo….no te asustes"- dijo la niña, quiso acariciarlo pero se asusto un poco, poco a poco comenzó a acercarse y comenzó a acariciarlo.

A Blu le comenzó a agradar la caricia, entonces la niña le dijo:

"no te preocupes, yo te voy a cuidar"- dijo y comenzó a abrazarlo.

Blu quito su miedo sobre la niña y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras la niña recogió su chocolate y se fue caminando, ahora rumbo a su casa con el pequeño guacamayo que encontró hace poco, le dio un poco a Blu para que se calentara poco a poco mientras la niña caminaba a su hogar.

Blu se sintió un poco agradado por la niña, después de mucho de estar solo luego de la separación de su familia, y ser trasladado de Brasil a Estados unidos, lo que necesitaba era que alguien lo cuidara y buscar un lugar en donde vivir, y finalmente lo encontró

Blu ya no estará solo por el momento, se sentirá en cuidado por la niña, y muy pronto serán los mejores amigos del mundo.

**Continuara…**

**Bien chicos esto fue el capitulo de hoy.**

**La parte de la separación si que me hizo llorar un poco.**

**Les pareció bueno, malo, como siempre un rewiew totalmente gratis.**

**Por el momento es todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo desde México y nos vemos la próxima!**


	4. una nueva amistad y un rencuentro

Bueno amigos, otro capitulo mas de esta historia, disfrútenlo.

Una nueva amistad, un rencuentro sorpresivo

5 minutos después…

Blu y la niña habían llegado a su casa, adentro su madre estaba esperando su café, ya que debido a su maquina de café, estaba fallando y termino descompuesta, cuando la niña iso su aparición, su madre se levanta y camina 2hacia ella y le dice.

"Hola hija, como te fue"- pregunto su madre

"Bien ma, por cierto, esto es tuyo"- dijo entregándole el café, mas el cambio, le sobro 0.01 centavos de cambio (**creo que compro algo mas que café**).

"Ok hija, espero que no hayas comprado algo mas eeeee"- dijo con cara de acusadora de águila.

"No mami, eso fue lo único que me dijiste"- dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Su madre la observaba mientras tomaba su café, pero pudo notar que en su hombro izquierdo tenia una figura azul, la niña no venia sola, venia acompañada.

"Espera un momento Linda"- dijo su madre – "que tienes en el hombro"- pregunto

"eeee nada jeje, nadita nadita"- dijo mientras escondía alocadamente a Blu en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

"Que escondes en el bolso, algo me dice que compraste algo mas, cierto"- dijo su madre.

"Bueno yo eee"- no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir Linda.

"vamos hija, si volviste a comprar algo mas, no importa"- dijo su madre

Linda sabia que su madre tenia razón, pero no sabia si en lugar de caramelos o algo de chatarra, tenia que decirle que tenia un ave, hasta que…

"Bueno, si tengo algo, pero no es de la tienda"- dijo Linda

Su madre se extraño y le pregunto.

"Entonces que es lo que tienes"- volvió a preguntar.

Linda lo único que hizo fue lo siguiente, cuidadosamente saco en el bolsillo de su cabeza, el objeto que tenia, mientras que con la otra mano la cubrió para que se lo mostrara como sorpresa, cuando su madre le dijo que se lo mostrara, Linda quito la mano izquierda y dio a conocer un polluelo de ave, y no de cualquier ave, este era un polluelo de guacamayo azul.

Su madre primero que nada, se sorprendió al ver que linda tenia un ave, pero entonces le dijo.

"Y esa ave, de donde la sacaste linda"- pregunto su madre.

"Lo encontré en una caja, y se estaba muriendo de frio"- dijo Linda

"estaba abandonado, que le paso a este chiquito"- pregunto mientras con una de sus manos quiso acariciar al pequeño.

Blu por un momento pensó que le haría algo malo, pero entonces se relajo y se dejo que lo acariciara la otra humana.

"es muy lindo"- dijo su madre, extendió un poco su mano para que se subiera, Blu entendió que se subiera y se fue a la mano de la madre de Linda.

"lo se, yo por un momento pensé que no había nada, pero cuando me acerque a esa caja, note que estaba hay adentro, no quería dejarlo, pero temía que si me vieras, me lo quitaras, y te lo llevarías a otra parte"- dijo algo triste Linda.

Su madre simplemente sonrió, dejo a Blu en un arbolito, y le dio a su hija un abrazo, entonces le dijo

"Hija no te preocupes por eso, solo se trata si es de caramelos y esas cosas que los llevas a escondidas, pero si se trata de nuevos animales, nunca te los quitare"-dijo amistosamente su madre.

"Gracias mama"- dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre.

"Ahora te quiero preguntar una cosa mas" dijo su madre.

"cual es ma"- dijo algo asustada Linda.

"Te lo quieres quedar" pregunto su madre.

Cuando Linda hoyo esa pregunta, lo único que hizo, fue poner una sonrisa gigante, pero era obvio, Linda si se quería quedar a Blu en la casa.

Entonces ella dijo:

"SIIIII, si me lo quiero quedar, gracias mama!"- dijo Linda abrazando fuertemente a su madre.

"muy bien, ya esta hecho, pero recuerda que tu serás la que se encargara de cuidarlo, entendiste"- dijo Feliz su madre, aunque algo estrangulada por el abrazo que le dio su hija.

"Claro mama, lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo"- dijo y con eso, se fue de la sala, a su habitación y serró su puerta

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, la madre fue a ver de quien se trataba, cuando la abrió, vio a su mejor amiga del alma y a la hija de su amiga.

"Hola Sandra"- dijo la madre

"Como estas Susy" dijo Sandra

"Hola Daniela como has estado"- le dijo Susy a la niña chiquita.

"Bien y tu tía"- dijo Dany abrazándola.

Susy dejo que Sandra y Daniela pasaran a su casa, les ofreció algo de tomar, Sandra dijo que algo de alcohol, y Dany un vaso de refresco, entonces Dany dijo.

"oye tía, estará Linda en tu casa"- pregunto Dany

"Si, esta en su habitación"- dijo Susy

"Que bien, porque quiero mostrarle algo"- dijo tomando en su mano una jaula y hay se mostraba un polluelo de guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

"lo compraste"- dijo Susy

"Si"- dijo- "se ve muy lindo, quiero que Linda lo conozca"- dijo y se fue rumbo a su habitación.

**Mientras tanto, con Linda y Blu**

Linda comenzaba a alimentar y darle agua a Blu, en realidad Blu si tenía mucha hambre, ya que no ha comido mucho luego del viaje largo que tuvo hasta llegar a este lugar.

Cuando Linda fue a ver que más tenia, Blu por alguna razón, no dejaba de quitar su sonrisa que tenia, comenzaba a agradarle mucho a esa pequeña humana, desde que la conoció hace mas de 1 hora, pensó por un momento que algo malo le iban a hacer cuando llegara hasta su casa, pero no fue así, incluso también pensó si su madre se lo iba a apartar de ella y lo llevaría a otra parte, quizá lejos de aquí, pero tampoco fue así.

Incluso, creyó que se quedaría para siempre en esa caja que estaba cuando cayo en la nieve, pero nunca paso, ahora él vive en una casa construida por humanos, aunque él no lo sabe, y también comenzó a sentirse bien.

Pero su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer y comenzó a ponerse triste, sabia que aun le dolía mucho por la perdida de su familia, recordó el como lo encerraron en una jaula, y lo transportaron hasta el aeropuerto, ahí encontró a sus padres, para el encontró a sus padres y eso le dio alegría, pero sus padres estaban tristes, su madre Angie estaba aun mas, cuando Diego le dijo como ultimo que seremos trasladado a Europa y tu a norte América, lo puso aun mas triste y con lagrimas.

En ese momento Linda regresa con una manzana y con cuchillo para cortarla,

Blu al verla, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, se subió a su brazo, camino hacia su hombro, y apoyo su cabeza con la mejilla de la niña.

Linda se sorprendió, pero dejo de cortar y comenzó a abrazar a su nuevo amigo, entonces ella dijo

"aun no te e puesto un nombre, como quieres que te llame"- pregunto Linda

Blu comenzó a mover su ala y se señalo algunas plumas.

"si si lose, sé que eres azul"- dijo Linda.

Pero entonces ella vio que Blu estaba señalando arriba, estaba señalando el cielo.

"Si, lose, el cielo es azul"- continuo

Entonces ella vio que Blu se bajo de su y comenzó a señalarse a si mismo con sus dos alas.

Linda por un momento no entendió pero entonces:

"espera, cuando te señalaste a ti mismo, intentaste decirme que tenias ya nombre"- pregunto Linda

Blu asintió con la cabeza

"bueno, entonces, cual es"- pregunto

Blu volvió a señalar el cielo, entonces Linda dijo

"eres Azul"- dijo Linda

Blu negó con la cabeza, era aun más que azul.

"Blu"- volvió a preguntar, Blu asintió feliz, porque ese era su nombre.

"bueno, después de todo, es un lindo nombre, esta bien…..Blu"- dijo Linda.

Pero de repente, alguien toca la puerta

"Linda estas hay"- dijo alguien en la puerta.

Linda reconoció la voz, dejo a Blu en su ahora nueva casita, abrió la puerta, y hay vio a su amiga Daniela.

"Dany, como has estado"- dijo Linda abrazándola.

"Bien y tu, como has estado"- dijo Dany.

"Bien, cuidando a mi "nuevo amigo"- dijo Linda.

"Amigo?"- pregunto – "y quien es"- dijo Dany.

"es un guacamayo y es totalmente azul"- dijo Linda

"enserio, yo creí que estaban extintos"- dijo Dany

"pero no lo están"- dijo Linda

"Por cierto yo también tengo una ave igual que tu"- dijo Dany y saco en su jaula al guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

"se ve muy lindo"- dijo Linda.

"Lose, hace 1 hora lo compre en la tienda de mascotas"- dijo Dany.

"y ya lo estas alimentando"- pregunto Linda.

"si"- dijo Dany- "Bueno que tal si vamos por algo de botana en tu cocina, sirve que dejo salir un momento a Pablo"- dijo Dany

"Pablo, así se llama tu guacamayo"- pregunto Linda.

"Exacto"- dijo Dany

"ok, bueno vamos a ver que hay de comer"- dijo Linda, y asi ella y Daniela, se fueron rumbo a la cocina.

Blu decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero entonces vio a un pequeño guacamayo en su jaula, y al parecer se le veía algo triste.

"oye, te encuentras bien"- pregunto Blu en silencio y acercándose.

Sin embargo el guacamayo se asusto y se puso en defensa.

"ALEJATE!, no ando de buenas, quiero estar solo por favor"

Blu termino algo asustado y dijo.

"pero si no te quiero atacar, soy un amigo"- dijo Blu algo asustado.

Pero entonces el guacamayo al oír esa voz se le hizo reconocida.

"Espera un momento"- dijo el ave – "conozco esa voz"- dijo

"que"- pregunto Blu.

"puedes acercarte" – dijo el extraño.

"De de de acuerdo"- dijo Blu y comenzó a acercarse.

El extraño reviso a Blu por todos lados, sus alas, el pico, sus garras, etc., y cuando termino se quedo sorprendido, entonces dijo.

"Blu…eres tu amigo"- dijo el ave, sorpresivamente reconoció a su amigo.

"si, como sabes mi nombre"- pregunto.

"Soy yo…..Pablo"- digo el extraño.

Blu al principio lo dudo, pero cuando lo miro detenidamente, recordó como cuando se conocieron en una playa en como se volvieron buenos amigos y empezaron a tener nuevas aventuras.

Entonces al recordarlo también se le escapo una lagrima.

"Pablo!"- dijo Blu con alegría de volver a ver a su amigo.

"Blu!" dijo Pablo.

Tanto Blu como Pablo no se aguantaron más, y se abrazaron muy fuerte mente.

"Te extrañe tanto"- dijo Pablo.

"Lo mismo digo yo"- dijo Blu.

Justo en ese instante Daniela y Linda regresaron al habitación de Linda por comida, pero cuando entraron vieron como sus mascotas estaban abrazados.

"Apenas se conocieron y ya se están abrazando"- dijo Linda algo curiosa.

"Eso es extraño, pero es lindo que se anden conociendo"- dijo Dany.

Entonces tanto Linda como Daniela fueron directo a la tele, y empezaron a escoger que película ver.

En cambio Blu y Pablo fueron directo a la nueva casita de Blu, ambos reían, hablaban, y recordaban todo lo que hicieron cuando se conocieron, sin olvidar también a su amiga Lucy, aunque para Pablo si era muy preocupante, en que le pasara algo malo.

Hasta que entonces Pablo dice.

"Oye Blu, y donde están tus padres"- pregunto Pablo

Blu al ori eso, su sonrisa se convirtió rápidamente en tristeza y se le cayo una pequeña lagrima.

Pablo se sintió algo mal por lo que dijo.

"Perdón, no fue mi intensión"- dijo Pablo disculpándose con Blu.

"Esta bien, no tienes porque"- dijo Blu

"pero que fue lo que les paso"- dijo Pablo

"ayer en la mañana, fui capturado por humanos, cuando me llevaron a una cosa que volaba, me encontré con mi familia, pero estábamos en distintos lados, cuando despegaron las naves, lo único que escuche de mi padre esquíe nos separaremos, ellos a Europa y yo a américa, y eso me hizo sentir aun triste, jamás los volví a ver nunca mas"- termino su relato Blu con lagrimas en los ojos

"Lo lamento mucho amigo"- dijo Pablo

"esta bien, yo ya lo superare" dijo Blu limpiándose sus lagrimas.

"y como fue que conociste a esa humana"- dijo Linda

"Fue este mismo día"- dijo Blu un poco calmado – "cuando llegue a este lugar, estuve transportado en un camión, pero accidentalmente nose que fue lo que paso, pero termine varado en algo blanco, era algo como nieve, pensé que hay me quedaría, para siempre, pero entonces, Linda me encontró y me quiso llevar, yo antes le temía un poco, pero cuando me acaricio y me llevo hasta su casa, pude entender que ella no es mala" dijo Blu con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"yo igual hice lo mismo con mi dueña"- dijo Pablo – "pero hay algo mucho mejor que me hizo feliz aun" Continuo.

"Cual fue"- pregunto Blu ya calmado.

"En que nos volviéramos a encontrar una vez mas tu y yo, y eso me hizo sentir Feliz"- dijo Pablo contento de volver a ver a su amigo.

"lo mismo digo yo, en volver a verte, quizá ya no estemos de donde venimos, pero yo sé que estaremos bien, y siempre seremos grandes amigos, Pablo"- termino Blu abrazando con fuerza a Pablo por volverlo a ver.

Pablo le regreso el abrazo, también contento de volver a ver a su amigo

Y así fue como Blu y Pablo se rencontraron ahora en estados unidos en el pueblo llamado Mouse Lake en Minnesota, mientras veían ahora una película con sus dueñas. Blu con Linda, y Pablo con Daniela, se podría decir que hasta el momento estarían llevando, una vida nueva.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno, hasta aquí, es este capitulo del día de hoy.**

**Lamento en decirles a todos que yo ya entre a la escuela hace 1 semana.**

**Y pues estaré fuera por un largo tiempo.**

**Pero les aseguro que si tengo algún tiempo libre de tareas proyectos, entre otras cosas, lo usare para continuar con esta historia.**

**También quiero agradecerles mucho por sus comentarios, sin duda alguna este grupo es el mejor!**

**Bueno creo que eso seria todo por hoy.**

**PD: si no me equivoco, el contador de días para el estreno de RIO 2 dice que faltan 234 días, pero nose cuando se estrenaría en México, que alguien me diga cuando por favor.**

**También pueden dejarme un review es gratis.**

**Un saludo a todos desde México y nos vemos la próxima! **


	5. Como cambio mi vida

Bueno amigos, otro capitulo mas de esta primera y emocionante historia, ojala les guste.

Como cambio mi vida

**15 años después….**

Ya pasaron 15 años, y la vida de Blu a estado mejor en este momento, y también recordó los momentos que paso del pasado hasta en este presente.

Cuando nació del huevo, tenia una familia de guacamayos azules llamados Diego y Angie sus padres, y él vivía muy feliz desde entonces, después de 2 semanas conoció a sus primeros amigos que resultaron unos guacamayos verdes con cresta roja, el primero que conoció en una fiesta fue Pablo, recordó como iban conociéndose diciéndose bromas, ambos se reían, y después de algunos minutos, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, después conocieron a una linda guacamaya llamada Lucy y se veía muy hermosa, Blu desde que la conoció le cayo muy bien, Pablo ya la conocía, pero comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, y ese sentimiento era Amor, ambos jugaron a las carreras de vuelo, pero Blu les dijo que el no sabia volar y se puso muy triste de no poder jugar con ellos, y cada quien regreso con su familia después de terminar con su juego, aunque se les hizo tarde, pero 1 semana después Blu oyó una canción que hizo que comenzara a bailar solito, y cuando vio a algunas aves volar, empezaba a prepararse para también, pero justo en ese momento la felicidad se convirtió en tragedia, cuando vio que muchas aves morían o terminaban atrapadas en jaulas o redes, él también fue capturado nada mas y nada menos que los contrabandistas, mas tarde lo llevaron hasta el aeropuerto, y se sorprendió al ver que sus padres también estaban hay, pero lo malo esquíe estaban en aviones diferentes, parecía que estarían juntos, pero no sucedió, cuando su padre le dijo que ellos se irían a Europa y el a Norte américa lo iso sentir mas triste, entonces los aviones despegaron y casa quien a su próximo destino.

A la mañana siguiente, Blu despertó en un camión y pudo notar que hacia mucho frio, mas tarde fue enviado a un pueblo y hay surgió el nombre de Mouse Lake en Minnesota y eso quedaba en Estados unidos, estaba en un camión y lo mandarían a una tienda de mascotas, pero entonces el avión termino parándose repentinamente haciendo que muchas aves se asustaran, el conductor pensaba que nadie faltaba, pero en la nieve estaba Blu, él pensó que podría morirse de frio y quedarse, hasta que entonces llego Linda, y cuando lo acaricio comenzó a sentirse agusto, lo llevaron a la casa, donde también conoció a su madre que en un momento pensó que se lo llevaran a escondidas, aunque no fue asi

Él fue descubierto y al final su madre le dio permiso que se lo quedara, una vez en su habitación otra humana que era muy amiga de Linda llamada Daniela, vino de visita para ver que harían mientras sus madres estaban hablando de adultos, pero Dani no venia sola, ella llevaba una jaula, y tenia un guacamayo verde con cresta roja.

Y al final, cuando bajaron a ver que película y Comida querían traer, Blu comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el desconocido, sin embargo el desconocido se asusto y le pidió que lo dejara en paz y que no le hiciera daño, Blu también se asusto pero le dijo que solo lo quería conocer, pero entonces el desconocido al hoy esa voz, se le hizo familiar, y se llevo la mejor sorpresa de su vida, esa ave azul, era su mejor amigo, y Blu también reconoció a su amigo, era Pablo.

Sin duda alguna esos momentos, más los que vivió hasta ahora, han sido los mejores de su vida

"nunca olvidare esos grandes momentos"- dijo blu siendo un guacamayo ya muy grande.

De repente se suena un despertador que provenía de la habitación de linda.

"valla, linda ya se esta levantando, será mejor que actué rápido" dijo y con eso se dirigió a su habitación.

Eran las 7 15 de la mañana, y linda empezaba a apagar su reloj pero no podía.

"mmmmmmm, huaaaaaa"- bostezaba mientras apagaba el reloj, pero nada.

"CALLATE, CALLATE me desesperas" dijo y lo desconecto.

Pero el ruido ya no provenía de hay, y era diferente, miro hacia arriba, y hay encontró a Blu, haciendo un ruido de al estilo auto.

"jajaja, buen día Blu"- dijo Linda acariciándolo.

**30 min después…**

Luego de arreglarse, cepillarse los dientes, y de desayunar juntos, Blu y linda abrieron su nueva librería del guacamayo azul, y empezaron a venir los primeros clientes

**10 min después…..**

"si mamita, me gustaría visitarte, pero quien cuidara a Blu"- pregunto Linda a su madre.

"pues, conozco aun escritor que me gustaría casarme con el, llamado spytaku" Dijo la madre de linda, en eso Spy aparece y dice.

"OYE!" – dijo, jajajajajaja (**no te creas bro).**

"Madre, pero no hay lugar para guacamayos" dijo mientras dejaba un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate con un rico chocolate caliente para Blu.

Blu desde entonces, sale de su jaula y empieza a comer.

"aaaahhh así o mucho mas consentido, amo mis bombones cubiertos en chocolate, y…. 6" dijo, pero antes de comer alguien toco la puerta.

Linda la abre y ve que es su amiga Daniela, y en su hombro llevaba a Pablo.

"Hola Dani, como estas"- Dijo Linda.

"Hola Linda, bien aquí a pasar un rato contigo" – dijo Dani.

Mientras Linda y Dani hablaban, Pablo se dirigió con su amigo hacia la ventana.

"Hola amigo, y ahora q cuentas"- dijo Pablo saludando a Blu.

"Pues, nada interesante, pero bien"- Digo Blu tomando de su chocolate.

"Oye, crees que se pueda"- dijo señalando la galleta Pablo.

"al contrario, lo mio es lo tuyo"- dijo dándole una galleta a Pablo

Ambos empezaron a comer, pero repentinamente, una bola de nieve golpeo la ventana de la librería que hizo que ambas aves de asustaran, al final vieron de quien se trataba, habían dos gansas en una silla ambas se reían de ellos

"jajajajajajajajajajajaja, miren eso, pero si son mis aves favoritas del mundo"- dijo la gansa del lado izquierdo.

"hay si, que miedo me dan"- Digo Pablo.

"Oigan, mascotas, donde van a migrar hoy, eee, al microondas,"- dijo la otra y terminaron riéndose, mientras volvieron a lanzar otra Bola de nieve.

"lanzen toda la nieve q quieran"- dijo Blu –" me protego con este campo de fuerza, llamado vidrio, y eso es lo que los hace calentitos mientras que ustedes se congelan el…"- dijo pero no termino al ver como se burlaban aun mas de ellos, enseñando sus traseros hacia ellos.

"NACAS!"- dijieron Blu y Pablo.

Pero de repente una persona aparece con algo de apresurado y cuando se tropieza, hace asustar alas aves, entonces, nota a un Guacamayo verde a su izquierda, pero también ve otra ave que es azul, eso lo hace sentir mas Feliz

"AAAAA, un loro, un loro, un looooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhh"- dijo y entonces CRASH! Se golpeo en la cara y termino algo inconsciente.

Blu y Pablo vieron algo asustados esa escena aunque se veía divertido.

"No le paso nada."- pregunto Linda algo asustada.

El extraño, solo hizo una señal que estaba bien, pero termino inconsciente, por unos minutos.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno hasta aquí es este capitulo.**

**Lose, es algo corto, pero al menos hay esta**

**Como siempre acepto sus rewiews, siempre son gratis.**

**Por el momento eso seria todo**

**Un saludo desde México y nos vemos la próxima!**


	6. una chica de mi especie, imposible!

**Bueno otro capitulo más de esta historia.**

**Pero antes de iniciar quisiera agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y gracias en darme por su apoyo, me dio gusto en poder estar en esta comunión.**

**También tengo casi listo mi primer ****One-Shot espero tenerlo listo hoy mismo**

**Bueno, sin algo mas q decir, los dejo con este capitulo.**

**Una chica de mi especie, imposible!**

Luego de unos minutos de quedar inconsciente el extraño, Linda iso que pasara a su tienda de libros.

"uff pero q frito esta haciendo a ya afuera"- dijo el extraño.

"descuide, y esta buscando algún libro"- pregunto Linda.

"libro, no, nonono, esque, he recorrido casi mas de 10000 km, buscándolo a el"- dijo señalando a Blu.

"y se podría saber porque señor"- pregunto Daniela la amiga de Linda.

"Déjenme presentarme"- dijo el extraño sacando una licencia y se la paso a Linda.

"Doctor julio Montero, experto en la clínica de aves"- lo leyó Linda. (**nota: en la película el original es tulio, pero para mi es mas fácil julio XD).**

"oooww, es perfecto"- dijo Julio mientras empezaba a hacer sus imitaciones de ave, los hacia horrible.

"lose, es mi gran amigo, pero mi pregunta es, porque quiere a Blu"- pregunto Linda.

"Buena pregunta, al ver a su guacamayo aquí, descubrí que es un ave muy pero muy especial"- dijo Julio –"de hecho, hasta en donde se, Blu es el ultimo macho de su especie"- termino Julio.

"es enserio"- pregunto Linda, inclusive Daniela y Pablo no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando.

"si, y haces unas semanas encontramos una hembra, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de juntarlos, para así conservar la especie." Dijo Julio.

"aaa, ok y cuando pueden traerla"- pregunto Linda.

"aaa no, no no ella esta en Brasil, Blu debe viajar a Rio de janeiro"

"jajá, Rio, Brasil, no no no no, Julio, yo quiero serte sincera, por lo visto, yo no dejo a Blu solo, soy su madre, y segunda, él es medio payasito y como que no nos late viajar tanto, de hecho ni siquiera Blu vuela"- dijo Linda

"pero como crees que no puede, eso es ridículo"- dijo Julio mientras comenzaba a revisar en todas partes Blu.

"pero, que es lo que esta haciendo"- pregunto Linda al ver que Julio estaba revisándolo por todos lados a Blu.

"descuida sus instintos naturales siempre lo ayudan"- dijo mientras sorpresivamente arrojo por los aires a Blu para que volara, pero su intento fallo al ver que Blu termino cayendo al suelo.

"bueno casi siempre"- dijo Julio.

"BLU!"- dijo corriendo a ver como estaba"

"pero que clase de doctorcito eres"- se quejo Blu luego del golpe que se dio.

Linda lo termino agarrándolo y le dio un suave abrazo.

"sabes algo Linda yo creo que lo tienes algo domesticado"- dijo sincero Julio.

Linda vio con algo de enojo julio y entonces dijo.

"y fue un placer en conocerlo, y que haya tirado a mi ave, pero que le parece si mejor se va y siga con su trabajo"- dijo mientras terminaba empujándolo de la tienda.

"pero Linda espera, quizás mañana sea muy tarde"- dijo algo triste Julio

Linda lo único que dijo fue.

"Que tengas un buen viaje"- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta e iba a tomar a Blu, pero entonces.

"Linda quieres escucharme por favor, para mi es importante salvar esta especie, y si no hago esto, se EXTINGUIRA!"- dijo mientras dejo en el buzón su tarjeta con el numero telefónico.

Linda al hoy la palabra extinguir, comenzaba a sentirme mal, quizá el doctor tenga razón.

"lo puedes al menos, pensar"- pregunto Julio.

Linda miro por un momento a Blu y entonces dijo.

"de acuerdo, lo pensare"- dijo Linda.

Con eso Julio sonrió y se fue, mientras Daniela al ver el estado de Linda le dijo.

"te sientes bien amiga"- pregunto Dani.

"si, es solo que ando un poco asustada por lo que dijo"- dijo Linda

"de que la especie de Blu, pueda extinguirse"- dijo Dani.

Linda simplemente asintió y quiso irse a su habitación, Dani le pregunto si podría acompañarla, ella asintió.

"Pablo"- llamo Dani –"tu quédate un rato con Blu, estaré un rato con mi amiga si"- continuo.

Pablo simplemente asintió, y con eso se fue con ella, dejando a Blu y Pablo solos en el escritorio de Linda, ambos se miraron y estaban también algo asustados.

**8 horas después….**

La noche cayó, Daniela se despidió de Linda, Pablo se quedo esta noche en casa de Blu, Y Linda ya con su pijama puesta se fue a su habitación a dormir, dejando a Blu y Pablo solos.

"te encuentras bien amigo"- pregunto Pablo.

"si Pablo, es solo que ando un poco preocupado por Linda"- dijo Blu.

"pero tu deberías de estar en ti mismo, eres el ultimo de tu especie"- dijo Pablo.

"bueno, si en eso si tengas razón"- dijo Blu algo triste.

Blu entonces se dirigió hasta los libros y empezó a buscar uno que trate algo sobre vuelos, y bingo lo encontró.

"Que haces amigo"- pregunto Pablo.

"ando viendo sobre este libro, para esta vez intentar volar"- dijo Blu.

"lo haces porque julio te aventó cierto"- dijo un poco entre risas Pablo.

"si, en efecto"- dijo Blu.

"oye te molesta si busco algo de comer en tu cocina, siento que tengo un poco de hambre"- dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago.

"si, como te lo dije, lo mio es lo tuyo"- dijo Blu, entonces Pablo se dirigió a la cocina por algo de comer.

Blu se quedo un rato en la mesa haciendo algunos cálculos de vuelo, aunque recordó también como el doc llamado Julio lo termino mandando hasta las nubes y término cayendo al suelo.

"ja, instintos naturales, que te avienten no tienes absolutamente nada de natural, aah pero va a ver"- dijo Blu.

"pero esto es fácil, solo tengo que hacer algunos calculo"- continuo –"ya tengo en cuenta mis planes de vuelo, tome en cuenta el viento, pero mi frase motivadora es creer." Dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

"ya regrese amigo"- dijo Pablo detrás de él.

"que conseguiste"- pregunto Blu.

"te robe un plátano, con esto me sentiré satisfecho"- dijo Pablo

"muy bien, y ahora en donde estaba, mmmmm, a si"- dijo Blu

"Alas abiertas, listo, tren de aterrizaje, comprobado, are dones, listo, y, a caray tan muy chidos"- dijo Blu, y se prepara para esta vez lograr volar.

"ahora si…a volar"- dijo Blu mientras prendía las luces de navidad.

Pablo miraba con algo de preocupación a Blu sabia que si lo volvería hacer terminaría en el suelo una vez más.

"muy bien sin complicarse, correr, subir, volar y listo"- dijo y comenzaba a correr.

"correr, subir, volar y listo, correr subir volar y NO ESTOY LISTO!"- alcanzó a decir Blu antes de que callera, aunque afortunadamente, alcanzo a agarrarse de los cables de la luz, lamentablemente terminaron rompiéndose y Blu termino enredado.

Pablo al ver eso le pregunto

"Blu, te encuentras bien"- dijo Pablo

"si estoy bien"- dijo Blu y en ese momento bajo Linda algo aterrada por algo que había pasado.

"Blu"- digo Linda y termino viendo a su emplumado amigo amarrado.

Sin embargo para Pablo fue gracioso al ver a Blu amarrado en los cables.

A la mañana siguiente

Pablo había regresado sin mayor problema a su casa con su dueña Daniela, mientras que Blu y Linda estaban sentados y pensando que querían hacer en este nuevo día.

Entonces Linda recordó lo que Julio le dijo acerca de Blu, él era el ultimo macho de su especie, y si no hacían algo para salvarlo, lamentablemente se extinguirá.

"un día te prometí q cuidaría de ti, no es cierto"- dijo Linda a Blu.

"alguna vez te rompí esa promesa"- dijo, Blu lo único que hizo es ponerse un poco triste.

"lose, yo también tengo miedo, pero e estado pensando sobre eso, y creo que seria lo mejor si tu también lo aceptaras"- dijo Linda para intentar animar a Blu.

"tu que dices Blu"- dijo.

Blu por un momento lo pensó, y tomo la decisión, hizo su saludo clásico con linda, eso significa que ira a Brasil, para poder salvar su especie, y conocer a la hembra que habían encontrado.

"ese es mi emplumado amigo, y estaremos de vuelta en menos de lo que cante un gallo"- dijo Linda y se llevo a Blu hacia su habitación para vestirse y comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas y a preparar sus maletas.

Linda le pidió a Blu su celular para llamarle a Julio con la tarjeta que le dio, y confirmarle que ira a Brasil.

Julio recibió la llamada de Linda, al oír de que ira con el a Brasil, se puso muy feliz, seria esta la oportunidad para juntar a Blu y ala otra guacamaya azul para así salvar la especie.

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Bueno amigos otro capitulo ya terminado de esta historia, ojala les guste, como siempre acepto sus rewiews.**

**Siento mucho en tardarme, por si no lo sabían hace 3 días me llevaron al hospital y me terminaron operando, afortunadamente todo salió bien y ya estoy en mi casa.**

**También tenía hecho mi primer one-shot, pero lamentablemente se me termino borrando, pero en fin ya lo estoy volviendo hacer.**

**Creo que eso seria todo por hoy.**

**Un saludo como siempre desde México bye!**


End file.
